Her Kind Of Town
by garretelliot
Summary: Part one of the Southern Exposure series Garret fic COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE - HER KIND OF TOWN.

AUTHOR-garrettelliot

DISCLAIMER- Not mine, they belong to Tailwind et al (except Sarah), it's just sometimes they use my fevered little imagination to play in. The song is obviously not mine but I love it.

SUMMARY- Garrett gets a new love interest (hey I can't stand Walcott and I kinda like writing Garrett).

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Pure fluff, but I liked the idea. No major cases. I was writing on a different fic and the song was on the CD player. I don't know anything about the hiring process of the Mass. Coroner so just go with me on this. Sarah is not a self-insertion, but a family member who does not want to be named did influence some of her dialogue. (Thank you said family member for the loan of your voice and your tattoo. Yes she really did get it to celebrate her divorce.) This is my first post on Crossing Jordan, so play nice when (if) you review, but be honest. Please review I sooooo need feedback here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The clock radio jolted her awake at 6am, it took her a minute to remember where she was.

_Mondays are a bitch, especially, first day on the new job, Mondays._  
Sarah Mathews sat up, pushing her long, unruly, black curls out of her face, looking around her new apartment. Time to shower and get to her new job. Boston wasn't her kind of town.

_Definitely ain't no gold, but ain't nobody like my ex-husband either. _

Not that she could possibly be Harrison's number one fan, she knew him far to well.

_Hey, maybe Boston could be my kind of town after all. _

One shower, thirty minutes of fighting her hair, -it was a pain but at least long it didn't stand out in curls like Little Orphan Annie- and a ride on the "T" later she pushed open the door to the Starbucks across the street from the city morgue.

"Oomph."

She had just pushed the door into a good-looking man in a trench coat, who was now wearing a Starbucks large.

"Oh God, I am so sorry. Are you burned? Can I buy you another to make up for this."

"No, I'm not burned and you don't look old enough to drink coffee, you look twelve." The guy looked at all 5' 1" of her with what seemed to be interest.

_"Man, if every guy in this town has a voice like yours, babe, I'm definitely settlin' down here." _

" What?" 'Babe' sputtered, looking amused.

" Can we pretend I didn't just say that out loud, please, and I'm quite a few years past twelve. I feel really awful about your coffee and your coat, please let me buy you another."

" Which, the coffee or the coat." 'Gorgeous' smiled.

_" Hot damn, cute and slightly quirky. I love that in man I want to sleep with." _

"Not tonight dear, I have a headache, but thank you for the offer and the compliment."

_Shit. Maybe I should shut-up while I'm behind_.

"You know, I really should get my internal dialogue regulator fixed. Know good doctors in the area." Sarah smiled.

"I am a doctor actually." The guy grinned down at her.

_There's that smile again. Yum, yum, I could eat you with a spoon, baby. _

She looked up at him through her lashes just to make sure that last had been only internal.

"So you wanna come with." She nodded toward the coffee shop. " I'll buy you another round and you can give me a consult on that regulator problem. Or do I need to schedule an office visit."

Her infectious, sexy grin was getting to the guy, she could tell by the slightly dazzled look in his eyes. He was either interested or he figured her a candidate for the next available padded room and was ready to call mental health. A diagnosis she would have been inclined to agree with, until she left Harrison.

"Nobody wants to schedule an office visit with me, I'm a Medical Examiner."

She stopped dead in the doorway, earning nasty looks from several 'suit' types, who wanted in or out. The idea of the first day on the new job just got a lot more interesting.

"Small world, so am I. Today's my first day. I'm Sarah Mathews and I guess we'll be working together."

" Garret Macy, I'm the chief." Her sexy looking new boss shook her now numb hand.

" Well hell, first day, I'm not even on the clock yet and I make a pass at the boss. I am really gonna have to work on my career development skills." Sarah laughed as she blushed.

Garret laughed. " I have a feeling you'll fit right in at our place, Dr. Mathews."

"Sarah, please. I mean if I'm going to sexually harass you, we should at least be on a first name basis."

_First name, last name, hey you. Just call me next time you are in the 'mood', boss. _

Sarah shot another quick look at him. He didn't look shocked, so she must be safe.

"Well, now that I've completely humiliated myself, can I buy you that coffee, and maybe a Danish, as a bribe to forget this morning come review time, boss?"

" Not a chance, Sarah, I'll cherish the memory of this morning, till I die."

There was that smile again.

_God, what a killer grin and just enough devil in the eyes to make a gal wish for a good pile of hay or whatever folks up here in New England take a roll in for getting hot and sweaty. _

Suddenly, the thought of Boston and the ME's office looked a whole lot better, than when it had just been a way to get out of Memphis, and away from Harrison.

_Damn, Sarah ruin a perfectly good fantasy of the sexy, new boss by thinking about your soon to be ex. _

Old Harrison J. Mathews always could put a damper on a delicious fantasy, or any other fun Sarah thought up for that matter.

"It's still early yet, neither of us needs to be at the office for another thirty minutes." Garrett said turning back toward the counter. "Let's get that coffee and sit down. I like to get to know my employees as well as I can."

_Not as well as I'd like to 'know' my employer, I'll bet. _

After they were seated, Sarah grinned, " Let the inquisition begin."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." He shot back.

_Hot dog, all this and a Monty Python fan too. I really could fall for a guy like this. _

"Well, other than the fact that I spend my Mondays mornings hanging around Starbuck's, accosting attractive men who have the taste to appreciate Python, what would you like to know about me?" Sarah shot him her best southern belle, 'come hither' smile.

" I know from your resume you were born in Memphis, studied at Duke, and worked with the Memphis ME's office for ten years. Married, no children. Your ex-boss thinks you walk on water, by the way. Said he wanted you to take over when he retires. So why move up here?"

"Sterling Gentry is sweet old southern gentleman, who can charm the birds from the trees. He's a wiz with a corpse or a murder scene, I learned a lot from him. But it's 'separated, no kids', now. That's the reason for the move, not enough room in Memphis for both little ole me, and my soon-to-be ex-husband's ego. Irreconcilable differences. I think life should be Fat Tuesday, he's more the Ash Wednesday type."

" Not much for 'laissez bon temps roule', huh?"

" More like 'all work and no play, makes Harrison a rich man, with connections and political aspirations.' Fat bank accounts and the pursuit of high office meant more than a happy wife. But I'm not bitter. Much. Harrison wanted me in a different job 'more in keeping with the prestige and image of the wife of the future governor'. His words not mine. I hated the idea, besides I don't bake cookies worth a damn or kiss babies, ass either, for that matter."

_Way to go, Sarah. Tell the new boss you're stubborn and opinionated. Sure to make a great impression at work and win you a date with a sexy man. _

"Sorry, I spent so much time keeping my opinions bottled up around Harrison, that now I tend to 'let it all hang out', you know. Sort of an 'oh, sweet freedom, rain down over me' vibe."

"Divorce is a weird experience." Garrett half smiled.

"How long for you."

_Hosanna, mama. He's single. I am so gonna have to get to know my boss_.

"Over five years now."

"Mine's almost final, just waiting for the decree. Since I'm new in town, you can take me out for a drink to celebrate, when I get it."

"I take it amicable wasn't." Garrett quipped.

"Oh, everything with Harrison is very civilized outwardly, mustn't give the press anything to write about detrimental to the reputation, you know. It's funny in college I thought he was so perfect. Steady, mature, focused. It didn't take me long after the wedding to understand that actually meant staid, boring and stuffy. I was married to an old man, six months younger than me."

"All dull and no fun makes Sarah a little crazy, huh?"

"Yup, that pretty much covers it."

"Let's head over to the office. I'll have our grief councilor, Lily Lebowski, show you around. I have a meeting with our DA." Garrett looked at his watch. "Dammit I'm going to be late." He jumped up, spilling his coffee down his shirt.

"Hey, not my fault this time, boss."

They left the coffee shop, laughing and headed across the street.

M.E.'S OFFICE.

After the pair exited the elevator, Garrett motioned down the corridor.

"If you'll wait by the third door on the right, I'll track down Ms. Lebowski, and change my shirt."

" No problem." Sarah smiled.

_Love to help you with that, sweetie, shirt, pants and everything else too. God, Sarah, horny much. _

"Hello! And whose little girl are you, luv?" A tall, lanky guy stopped on his way down the hall.

" Well now, that depends on whose askin', darlin'." Sarah drawled like an Atlanta belle at a debutante ball, grinning up at the towering, obviously British man.

" Ooh, a Southern girl. I'm a pushover for moonlight and magnolias, ducks. Nigel Townsend, man about town, witty raconteur and resident computer genius at your service, luv." He took her offered hand bowed and kissed it.

_This guy has watched way to many Maurice Chevalier flicks. Hot boss, goofy coworker, this place is gonna be fun_.

"Sarah Mathews, fayuh blossom of the South and new kid on the block." Sarah flashed him a flirtatious grin.

"Accosting women in the hall, Nige. Hey, I guess it's a step up from the street." A lithe brunette walked up laughing.

"Seduce, Jordan luv, the word is seduce. And if you don't mind I'm trying my best line here." Nigel mock leered at Sarah "This lovely bit is our new ME, Sarah Mathews, Sarah, Jordan Cavanaugh, thorn in my flesh, and also ME.

"Hi. Don't mind Nigel. He's strange, but harmless." Jordan held out her hand.

Sarah laughed and took her hand. "Oh, I imagine he could be dangerous given the proper motivation. Remind me not to motivate him, will you?"

"Don't take your cues from our Jordan, luv. She's a bit down on men at the moment." Nigel shot Jordan a look. "How is dear Woodrow, by the by, all a twitter with wedding plans?"

"Nigel, Woody never twitters, babbles occasionally, but never twitters. And you know that rat is in Wisconsin, till Saturday. So I'm stuck with all this wedding crap."

_Okay. Add one smart ass to the mix. This place is starting to feel like home now. _

"When's the wedding?" Sarah asked.

"Three months and I still don't have a cake or my dress." Jordan looked frustrated and frazzled at the thought of shopping. "Everything is poofy, frilly, or way to haute couture."

"A friend of mind just got married last week. She wore the most incredibly simple Vera Wang. I have the pictures in my bag, just picked them up. You can look them over if you'd like. She got her dress here in Boston. And the bridesmaids dresses are something your friends won't hate you for."

"I may kiss your feet for that." Jordan laughed.

"While you're on the feet, can I have the rest?" Nigel quipped. The three cracked up.

As they all tried to catch their breath, Garrett walked up. "Lily is out today, emergency dental appointment. Jordan could you show Sarah around. I've got to get to that meeting." He handed Jordan the schedule. "You're boss, Jor. Try not to leave beer and peanuts on the floor if you throw a kegger, okay. I'll be back after lunch." He headed for the elevator.

"Yes dad, we'll be good." Jordan called after him checking the schedule. "Okay, light day, eight scheduled but only seven ME's in today. Nige, you're on DNA for the rape/murder from yesterday. I've got a possible suicide. Bug can take the suspicious asphyxiation. Whoever finishes first can take the ER possible heart."

"I can catch that, if it's okay. Sounds pretty easy to get my feet wet on." Sarah jumped at the chance to dive in. "Since I'm the newbie somebody can check me out when I'm done."

"Cool, we'll post in room one at the same time. That way I can back you up." Jordan said "Come on, I'll show you the dressing room."

"Let me know if you get into any trouble, I'll help." Nigel said.

"Shugga, I have a feeling the help you'd give might get a girl in all kindsa trouble."

Nigel mimed a heart shot. "I am slain, fair maiden, by your delicate hand."

"Fear not brave knight, I shall mend all." Sarah gave him a wink and headed off after Jordan. .

. TBC. . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N What do you think? I will bring in Bug et al later. I'm having trouble writing him just now. Please R/R, I am writing in a vacuum as none of my friends like fan fic.


	2. Calling Baton Rogue

Title- Her Kind Of Town

Author- garrettelliot

Disclaimer- Boy, Kring just doesn't share. I am only in it for the fun.

A/N- Some folks asked me to slow it down, so here goes. This is a rewrite with more chapters and a few changes. Hope you like it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a quick dinner of takeout, Sarah unpacked the last few boxes from her move and found herself with hours to kill before bed. She picked up the phone and dialed her old college roommate in Baton Rouge.

"Hello?" Her friend answered.

"God, Wren you're as pathetic as I am, answering on the first ring." Sarah laughed. "Waiting for Mr. Right to call or just bored?"

"I'll settle for Mr. Right Now." Wren quipped. "Sass, it is so good to hear your voice. How are Boston and the job?"

"Boston is good, very not Memphis, but good. As for the job. Well let's see, I dumped coffee on my new boss and made a pass at him. Other than that, great." Sarah said. "And how was your day, dear?"

"Sarah! How do you manage to have a career?" Wren laughed.

"Hey, I didn't know he was my boss at the time. I bumped into him at Starbucks, literally. So here is this hot looking guy wearing a large coffee, and you know how I am when I'm nervous and…"

"And suddenly you're saying most of what you're thinking." Wren finished Sarah's sentence, laughing. "God, I wish I'd been there. What did you say out loud?"

"Well let's see, I commented on how great his voice was and how hot he looked and how I liked a sense of humor in a man I intend to sleep with." Sarah confessed.

"You never cease to amuse, Sass." Wren chuckled. "So, he's hot?" 

"Think Jose Ferrer with more hair and a voice like our freshman lit professor. Oh and he likes Python." Sarah said.

"Not two Python fans, Boston may never survive." Wren teased. "Sounds like you've got it bad for the new boss."

"Oh yeah, he makes me think of roaring fires, wine and the economy size box of condoms." Sarah deadpanned. "I so have to get you to Boston, any chance of a vacation?"

"Well we don't have anything major going right now, but I've only got six more months on my grant here. Then I'll be jobless again."

"Like you have to worry about money, Miss Trust Fund." Sarah joked.

"Seriously, any prospects?"

"Well, I thought I might go freelance, not many places can afford a fulltime expert in forensic anthropology." Wren said.

"Expert, huh? Faint praise indeed. You know damn well you're the second best in the field and when old Dominguez retires you'll be the best. Sterling would have snatched you up in a minute when you worked that case with us, but the county couldn't meet your price. You ain't cheap, honey-pie." Sarah laughed.

"No but I can be had." Wren fired back.

"Regular lil' ole sweet 'tart' of Sigma Chi, that's you." Sarah loved how just a few words with Wren could pull her right back to her old self.

"This from the girl voted 'most likely to' by the Greek counsel." Wren gasped out laughing. "It's so good to hear old Sassy Sarah again. Welcome back to life, sugarplum." Wren turned serious. "I didn't know if we'd get you back after what Harrison put you through." Wren could almost hear Sarah shudder at the mention of her soon to be ex. "If you need me, Sass, yell. I can hop a plane anytime."

"It's getting better, Wren, really. I haven't had a nightmare or a panic attack since I came to Boston. Of course I haven't seen or spoken to Harrison since the move either. But the nightmares had almost ended before I moved."

"When's it final?" Wren asked. She wasn't going to rest easy about Sarah until she was legally no longer attached to Matthews. She'd never trusted him, even before Sarah finally told her what had been going on.

"Well, his lawyer is tap dancing all over the place, but the law says two years contested or not, so only eight more weeks to go." Sarah answered. 

"I may have to fly up and help you celebrate, if we don't get a big case in at the FACES lab." Wren knew Sarah wasn't looking forward to admitting her marriage had failed, no matter the circumstances.

"Come on up, maybe I can convince you to free lance out of Boston. This place is a little stuffy around the edges, it could use some more Southern exposure." Sarah tried to keep the longing out of her voice, but Wren had known her since they were teenagers.

"I miss you to, Sass. You know maybe that's not a bad idea. Wanta go house hunting with me when I come up?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sarah yawned. "I think I'll go take a hot bath and go to bed. Call me over the weekend, Wren."

"What, ME's don't take calls up there in Yankee land?" Wren teased.

"Sure we do, but only after we're released to work scenes on our own. Then it's twenty-four, seven. No rest for the wicked, you know." Sarah joked.

"Then neither of us will ever sleep." Wren said.

"Ain't that just the truth, sugah?" Sarah drawled. "Talk to you Saturday or Sunday. 'Night Wren."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Well what do you think. Click the button and let me know.


	3. Help!

Title- Her Kind Of Town

Author- garrettelliot

Disclaimer- Please gimme, Tim. I promise I won't lose 'em.

A/N- Okay, there is mention of drug use in this chapter. Just thought I'd warn you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ What a week!_ Sarah thought as she sat finishing reports on Friday afternoon. _Memphis was only this busy on weekends and holidays._ She looked over at the stack of completed reports. Two homicides, six vehicular deaths, four ER deaths and a suspicious drowning. Those were only her cases. She signed the last report and laid it on top of the rest. "I somehow don't think Boston will be dull." She said to the picture of she and Wren at Mardi Gras.

"Oh, I don't know, sometimes we go a whole three hours without a case."

Sarah jumped and looked up to see Jordan standing in the doorway.

"Well that's what I get for talking to myself. What's up?" Sarah asked.

"I could really use your help, Sarah. I'm not getting anywhere on this wedding thing" Jordan sank into a chair. "I'm not really the church and flowers kind of girl. I'm mostly doing this for my dad and Woody. But I'm clueless on what to do next, I still don't have a dress or the cake and the bridesmaid's dress is not something I want to consider." The brunette looked ready to tear her hair out. "Help!"

"You've come to the right place, honey. We former debutantes get this stuff with our mother's milk."

"A debutante?" Jordan laughed. "I don't think I've ever met a debutante before."

" 'Better a debutante than a dabbler', my old granny used to say. Frankly, I think they're the same thing. Shallow and superficial. But it was expected in the social circle I was raised in, along with Tea Dances and Sunday brunch at the Peabody Hotel." Sarah smiled at the memory.

"Tea dances?" Jordan asked. "What is a tea dance?" 

"A grand old Southern tradition, where the scions of the best families gather under the watchful eyes of chaperoning Mamas and plot to sneak away to the rose arbor for gin and a joint." Sarah laughed at the look of complete astonishment on Jordan's face. "What can I say, it broke up the boredom and the pot made the afternoon bearable."

"And here I though you were a nice conservative southern girl." Jordan laughed.

"All nice Southern girls are wild away from their Mamas, sugah. So where are you on the weddin' plans?" 

"The church is reserved, the invitations are ordered and due in next week and the reception is at The Pogue, my dad's bar." Jordan said. "At least the tuxes were easy, black three button with black tie."

"Nice, classic and timeless. What kind of dress did you dream of as a little girl?" Sarah asked hoping to get a clue of which way to go.

"Princess Di, but my tastes have changed just a little since." Jordan said.

"Well then I see a shopping trip in our future." Sarah laughed as Jordan groaned. "Don't worry, shopping can be fun if you know what you're doing and I happen to be an expert. I called my friend Sherry and found out where she got her dress. So that's our first stop. By the way, what are your colors?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea." Jordan said helplessly.

_  
_ "Saints and ministers of grace defend us. Who are your bridesmaids?

"Lily." Jordan answered.

"Okay, so let's grab Lily and go shoppin'. Don't worry, honey, I'm a Southern Belle. We can throw together a weddin' to make a princess pea green in less than a month." Sarah grabbed her coat and bag. "Come on time's a wastin'."

Jordan stood and looked down at the petite woman. "Do you realize that your accent is getting thicker."

"It happens when I'm excited and parties excite me. Don't worry, R's and G's are just a passin' craze. It's called speakin' Southern ya'll will all get use to it. Who knows I may even teach you folks to talk right." Sarah drawled as they headed for Lily's office.


	4. Past

Title- Her Kind Of Town.

Author- garrettelliot.

Disclaimer- Tim Kring is so lucky. Wish they were mine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a long hard morning for everyone. An MVA had sent eight people to the emergency room and fourteen to the morgue. Sarah had personally posted three since nine a.m. It was just one o'clock and she was exhausted. Of the bodies that had come in to the crypt six were children. "Days like this really make me hate my job." She thought. As she passed the conference room, she saw Lily sitting with a woman who was crying. It could be a lot worse. She could be doing notifications and grief counseling. Emmy caught up to Sarah in the hall.

"Dr, Mathews, You have a call in your office."

"Thanks, Emmy."

Sarah sat down at her desk and picked up the phone. "This is Dr. Mathews. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Sarah. I see you are still using my name. Although what good it will do you there I can't imagine."

"Hello, Harrison. What do you want?"

"I want you to come home, it's time we reconciled."

Sarah sighed. "Harrison, we've been over this too many times. I am not coming home. We are over and as soon as my lawyer sends me the papers we will be divorced. There is nothing more to talk about."

"If you won't come here, I'll come there but we will talk." Harrison spoke in that dangerous tone he used when Sarah balked him. She shuddered at the memory of what that tone had meant for her. Shaking it off she answered calmly but firmly.

"Fine you come to Boston if you like, but we really have nothing more to say to each other, Harrison. I want to meet in public. I refuse to jeopardize my physical or mental well being by seeing you alone. Just remember one thing before you come Harrison. Up here the cops I work with don't know you from the blue-collar slob who beats his wife on Friday night. They will throw your ass in jail, Mathews or not and believe me Harrison I will press charges if you lay so much as a finger on me. And while you are arranging bail I'll call every paper in Tennessee and give them the story. We'll meet at a place called The Pogue Mahone on Bleaker Street."

"Damn it Sarah! You're my wife..." He started the same tone.

"No, Harrison." She cut him off, anger making her voice louder. "I am not your wife. I never was a wife. I was your Barbie doll to dress up for parties and political functions, I was your social secretary, your cook, your housekeeper, your bedmate and if I didn't behave exactly as you wanted I was your punching bag but **I. WAS. NEVER. A. WIFE!" **

She slammed down the phone and looked up. The door to her office was open and the hall was full of people staring at her and right outside her door stood Garret. Sarah collapsed into her chair.

_Why didn't I check the damn door? _

"Back to work, we've all got things to do." Garret barked. He walked into her office and shut the door. "Sarah." He said gently "Do you want to talk?"

"I suppose everyone heard?" She said.

"Kind of hard to miss. I think you may have rattled the windows."

"So inside fifteen minutes the entire M.E.'s office will know that poor little Sarah was a battered woman. For fifteen damn years! How pitiful is that?" Anger made her accent thick. "Do you know how many abused women I posted in my career, Garret? Thirty-nine. I remember each and every one as clearly as if I had just signed off on them. I can tell you their names, ages, everything about each one."

Sarah rose from her chair and stood by the window. "One morning I went in to post my first case of the day and it was like looking in a mirror. She had black hair and green eyes, thirty-seven years old. Her husband had beaten her so severely she was nearly unrecognizable. I finished the autopsy and ran for the bathroom. I threw up until my throat bled."

She drew in a shaky breath. "I looked at my own death, Garret. Stared it right in the face. I went and told Sterling that I needed the rest of the day off so I could move out. By the time I packed everything I wanted, Sterling had already rented me an apartment under his sister's name. I found a therapist the next day. I tried to get a restraining order but Harrison convinced the judge I was lying. So I just made sure I was never alone with him."

She turned from the window and half-smiled at him. "Don't worry your newest M.E. is not going to implode on you. I had my therapist in Memphis refer me, I've got a great guy up here."

"I'm not worried for the office I'm worried for you. Are you sure about meeting with your ex?" Garret sat down on the edge of her desk. "You know you don't have to do this alone. I'll come with you."

"Oh I wasn't planning on being alone. I was going to ask Woody to bring a few of his friends on the force by and Max will be there. I had planned to give him the heads up before hand. I was also going to tell all of you and ask if you could come too. I could use the moral support."

Sarah sat down at her desk. "You know I cried the day I came up here. I never wanted to leave Memphis, but Harrison made living there impossible. Now that I'm here I have fallen in love with Boston and the people in this office, you've all become my family. I couldn't imagine moving back now." She gave him a brittle smile.

"You need time off?"

"No, but thanks for the offer, Garret. I think work is just what I need right now. How many are left to post?"

"Four. Sarah, I don't want to order you to take the rest of the day off but you look like you need some time."

"Garret, I have two choices here, I can work or I can go home and have a panic attack. I hate freaking out, I hate that he can get to me like that. If I'm at work, I can keep my game face on. By the time I'm done this shit won't be so fresh and I'll be okay. Please let me stay." She was nearly pleading. "I need to not be alone."

"Alright, but first let's go get some lunch, my treat." Garret smiled at her. "Not to go all Jewish mother on you but you need to eat."

"Yeah I know 'You're to skinny, you're never going to catch a husband, you're so skinny.'" Sarah laughed shakily. "You win boss, but only cause I'm hungry."

ROB'S DINER

Garret was worried as they sat waiting for the waitress to notice them. Sarah hadn't spoken more than three words since they left the office. The silence was anything but comfortable. Finally he decided to push her into talking to him.

"So tell me about the panic attacks."

"Gee, Garret just jump right in why don't you? What ever happened to small talk?" Sarah tried to joke.

"Small talk is fine but so far we've had no talk. Now tell me." He had no intention of letting her off easily. "Sarah, in case you hadn't noticed, I care about you. You've become part of our family and I don't like to see you hurting. Talk to me, please."

She took a deep breath. "I married Harrison right out of college. I was completely alone, my parents had died when I was ten and the aunt who raised me died my sophomore year in college. Harrison was so together, so confidant. I thought he was the answer to my prayers. While we were dating he was so in control, at first I didn't notice that the control was over me. We met at a frat party, I was drinking and having fun, a typical nineteen-year-old, when he walked up and told me I needed some one to take care of me. He took me home and kissed me on the forehead like a little girl. He called the next day to check on me and asked me out."

Sarah stared down at her plate as she spoke. "Harrison told me on our first date that he was going to have to marry me to keep me out of trouble. He was such a gentleman while we were dating, opening doors, holding my coat. I was still a child; I fell hard. My knight in shining armor come to rescue me, he played the part so well. I only saw the monster after the wedding. On our wedding night he sat me down and told me the rules. Never talk back to him; never question his decisions. On and on they went, he would choose my clothes, handle all finances and make all the decisions. Marriage according to Harrison J. Mathews the third was a dictatorship. I told him I couldn't live like that and he slapped me. Then he threw me down on the bed and said I obviously needed to learn to be a proper wife."

Sarah began to cry. "I laid there shocked and crying while he tore off my dress and raped me. They didn't call it rape in Tennessee back then. A man could not rape his wife. I was a virgin and my very first experience was being held down and…." Sarah sat for a moment, taking slow deep breaths.

Garret reached across the table and touched her hand. "Enough, Sarah, you don't need to go on."

"No, I'm okay, I just started to panic. I usually only have a panic attack when I see Harrison or talk to him. I guess I'm still shaken from the phone call." Her smile was fragile. "Maybe this isn't the best place for this."

"You don't have to tell me anymore." He held her hand. "I don't want to upset you more."

"No you have a right to know since I kind of dragged you into it. But maybe we should do this after work."

"Why don't you let me cook you dinner tonight and we can talk about it then?" Garret smiled at her.

"Hey I'm always up for someone else to cook." Sarah grinned a bit more like herself.

As Garret watched her pick at her lunch he wished he had Harrison in front of him. He'd like to kill the bastard and as a doctor he knew how to make it hurt. A lot. He would definitely be at that meeting and God help the man if he breathed in Sarah direction. He knew Woody, Nigel, Bug and Max would want a piece of him too, but they'd have to stand in line.

A/N- Okay, you know the drill. Click on the button and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome.


	5. Who Needs A Knight?

Disclaimer- Tim Kring is a god. I own nothing, he owns all. And he won't share. Author's Note- I hope you people are using the little button. There may be a pop quiz later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat at the bar with Garret and Max waiting for Harrison to arrive. She drained a double scotch and held the glass up to Max.

"Another one?" He said. "You never have more than one."

"Well tonight I guess I need a little liquid courage." Sarah smiled nervously. "His plane was on time so he should be here soon."

Garret took her hand. "You don't have to be here, let Max tell him you went home. You can talk to him on your cell."

"No, Garret, I have to see him face to face. Right now he still scares me. If I want to be free of him, I have to face him. He is still a monster to me; I have to change that, stand up to him in a safe place. That's the only way I'm going to get him out of my head."

Sarah scanned the room once more. Woody and Jordan were at the other end of the bar; Bug, Nigel and Lily sat at a booth and a few of Woody's fellow cops were scattered here and there around the room. Her head knew Harrison couldn't get her here but her body was not convinced. The butterflies were tap dancing in cleats around her digestive system and her heart beat as if keeping time for an insane Metal band on speed. When Garret touched her arm again she jumped as if an electric shock had hit her.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little freaked by all this." Sarah smiled at him. At that moment a voice she'd come to fear and hate came from behind them.

"Well, already found a toy, Sarah? How nice for you, but I forgive you. Now if you will excuse us sir, my wife and I are going to have a talk. Sarah?" Harrison's tone was as usual commanding and condescending.

"Harrison, this is Doctor Garret Macy, chief ME and my boss." Sarah said calmly. "Apologize to him for your blatant lack of manners, then we can talk."

"Dr. Macy? Well at least you're not picking up men in bars, Sarah. I really must insist however that we continue this meeting in private. Come along." He grasped her arm and pulled her up.

"Let me go Harrison, or I swear you'll regret it." Sarah pulled her arm away and faced him. "You don't get to bully me anymore. Those days are over, Harrison."

"Really Sarah, You are being very silly about all this. I apologize for my wife Dr. Macy; she is sometimes overly dramatic." Harrison turned on the charm. " Sarah, a simple argument is not bullying, nor is it an excuse to leave our home and your job and move hundreds of miles away. Now lets go discuss this privately, there's no need for a public scene."

"You can forget the politician act, Harrison, no one up here votes in Tennesee. A booth is a private as you are going to get, deal with it. Or we can end this right now, your choice." Sarah suddenly saw the weak man behind the terrifying monster she'd lived with for years. Fifteen years of fear and dominance faded away as Harrison stood exposed in her mind as the tinplated dictator he truly was. "You know, Harrison on second thought don't bother sitting down. You have nothing to say I need or want to hear. If you hurry you can catch the last plane to Memphis tonight. I'll expect the papers as soon as possible. Goodbye."

"Sarah, I said we are going to talk. Now come with me." Harrison grabbed her arm with bruising force.

Garret and Woody both stood and started moving for him, but Sarah suddenly drew back and punched him in the nose. "That is for the last fifteen years, you sorry excuse for a human being. Now get out of my sight, before I really get pissed." Harrison stood holding his nose and trying to understand where his compliant wife had gone.

Sarah walked quickly toward the bathroom at the back of the bar. The door had barely closed behind her when Jordan and Lily pushed it open.

"Damn, we should get you signed up for a bout with Tyson. You are definitely a contender, girl." Lily crowed.

"Thanks, Lily. Um, Jordan could you take a look at this hand. I think I broke it." Sarah said with tears of pain in her eyes.

"We should get to the ER, I'll get my coat." Jordan answered. "Oh and don't worry about the worm, last I saw Dad was holding the door for Garret to throw him out of it."

"Well guess that kind of screws up the alimony request I was going to make, huh?" Sarah laughed. "God this hurts, who knew pain could feel this good."

The three women laughed as they left the bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- This one may have sounded a little corny, but Sarah jumped up in my head and insisted she wanted to rescue herself, thank you very much. This chapter is a little short but I promise the next one will be longer. Please give me some feedback. I don't care if you tell me you hate it just R&R.


	6. Jazz, Scotch And An Office Pool

TITLE- HER KIND OF TOWN.

AUTHOR- garrettelliot.

DISCLAIMER- BOO HOO. Please Tim oh please can I have them. Okay, can I just have Garret? Pretty please. Hello, is this thing on.

SUMMARY- Garret and Sarah share drinks and Billie Holliday. Office pool, what office pool?

A/N Okay so it isn't just fluff. Honest when I started this I had no idea it was going to turn angsty on me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was staring out the window of her office, her back to the door when Garret stepped in.

"Sarah?" She didn't respond. "Sarah?" Garret realized she was crying. He moved across to her, "Sarah?" He touched her shoulder.

"Sorry, Garret, did you need something?" She wiped her eyes.

"I was going to invite you to join us at the Pogue, but it looks like you could use a quiet drink instead."

"Yeah, quiet would be great." She tried to mimic her usual bright smile, "How 'bout now?"

"Sarah, what's wrong? He hasn't called again has he?"

She shook her head and tapped the paper on her desk, "Final decree, funny I was all ready to celebrate and then it hit me. I was such a fool."

"For what?" Garrett asked softly, "Leaving?"

"No! Gods no, leaving was the smartest thing I've done in years. The foolish thing was marrying Harrison. I wasted fifteen years with a man who only knew how to control. I wish the girl I was could have chosen smarter. No one should live with abuse, Garrett. Being beaten not only scars the body it scars the soul. It drains you of joy and hope like nothing else can. I guess I'm crying for that girl who threw all that joy and hope away by saying 'I do' to the wrong man."

"You still have a lot of joy to give, Sarah. No one in this office can walk away from you without a smile. Even Jordan and Jordan usually only smiles when she's up to something guaranteed to give me a headache."

Sarah smiled faintly. "I was all set to go home and sit in the dark with some Billy Holliday. But company sounds good and it'll keep me from getting drunk. You know, I think the boss frowns on hangovers." She smiled a bit more like her normal self. "So how 'bout we have that drink at my place. I'll whip up some omelets and you can handle the salad."

"Sounds like a plan, let me grab my coat."

As they reached his car, Sarah turned, " We need to stop somewhere, all I have is scotch."

"Single or blended." Garrett said with interest.

"Spoken like a true connoisseur. Glenfidditch, twenty years old." She smiled.

"Something else we have in common I see, Glenfidditch and Lady Day. Dr. Mathews, I could come to like you a lot." Garrett chuckled.

"Gosh, you're easy to please, boss." She smiled mysteriously.

"What's the smile about?" Garret asked. "You look like Jordan, planning something."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Dr. Macy." Sarah grinned at him.

SARAH'S APARTMENT

"You wield a mean omelet pan, Doc." Garrett took a drink of coffee.

"Why thank ya, suh, but evr'y good Southern girl learns to cook from her mama, it's the way to a man's heart."

Garrett nearly choked on his coffee laughing. "Dammit. You just love to pull that Memphis belle routine on me, don't you?"

"Actually, I just think you look cute in coffee." She flashed him with a million watt smile.

"I never did get the stain out of that coat, you know. You owe me one."

"Take it out of my pay, sugah." Sarah drawled and started to clear the table.

Garrett stood and followed her to the kitchen with the coffee cups. After he handed them to her, she stood swaying to the melody of 'I'm A Fool To Want You'.

"I hate to listen to this music and not dance, come on." She took his hand, pulling him back to the living room. They danced to several songs, first slow then fast, moving in perfect time as if they'd been dancing together for years. They stopped to have a drink and as another slow song came on, Garrett took her in his arms and they began to move again.

"Gods, it's been so long since I danced." Sarah smiled.

"It's been awhile for me too."

Sarah looked up into his eyes, "Just like riding a bike, you never forget how."

Suddenly she leaned up and brushed her lips across his mouth. "Been awhile for that too." She murmured.

"Sarah." He breathed her name like a prayer in church. Then he pulled back a little as if remembering who they were. She stared at him with soft, knowing green eyes.

"Shh" She moved closer, lips nearly touching his, " No questions, no consequences, nothing but this, here, tonight." Her hand trailed up his chest, beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt, leading him toward her bedroom.

"Sarah I, I don't think.." Garret wasn't sure about the timing of this, but it seemed Sarah wasn't going to ask what he thought.

"Don't." She interrupted, "Don't think. Just be. I'm a big girl, Garrett. I'm not on the rebound. My marriage was over years ago. This is something I've wanted ever since I first saw you. I've spent most of my adult life quashing my impulses. But tonight I want to be impulsive and damn the consequences. Consider it making up for wasted time."

"What time? Your marriage?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, every moment since we met that I haven't spent kissing you. You know I've thought about it at least once a day." She stretched up on her toes to kiss him again, but he beat her to it, slowly plundering her mouth, gliding his tongue between her parted lips and meeting hers. She held on to his shoulders and surrendered to the subtle duel. Reveling in the smoky whiskey taste of his mouth, she pulled back slightly and whispered against his lips.

"Whoa, that's way more intoxicating than the scotch."

As they stood beside her bed the parry and thrust of tongues gave way to a now me-now you dance of buttons and fingers, they slowly discovered each other. Hands and lips lingering over newly exposed skin, testing control and learning contours. When he slid her shirt off her shoulders, Garrett smiled as he discovered a rose tattoo just above her right breast. The ribbon around the stem proclaimed, 'Rowdy Southern Belle, ready for love.'

"Nice, and I thought 'flower of the South' was just an expression. Is this a warning label or a mission statement?"

"Just a little separation gift to myself, to remind me that life is fun."

"Got any more?"

"That would be telling. Besides I wouldn't dream of spoiling your search for knowledge." Her fingers grazed his abs as she reached for his belt. "Do you have any?" She threw the belt over her shoulder and slid down the zipper.

"I never reveal intimate details." The last word came out in a hiss as she brushed her hand up the front of his trousers.

"Well, hello!" Sarah gave a throaty laugh and slid his boxers and pants toward the floor. "And welcome to the party, honey."

Garrett captured her hands and pulled her close. "Come here, my turn." He slid the zipper of her skirt down and let it fall to the floor revealing a red lace thong. "I may never be able to think straight in a staff meeting with you again. I'll be too busy picturing this."

"Oh, I think we can work out some other things for you to picture." Sarah stretched up and began kissing the skin just below his ear.

While her teeth nibbled his neck, Garrett slid his hands under her thong and slowly drew it down her legs. As he reached behind her to unhook her bra and toss it away, he looked into her eyes. "I've been wanting to do something ever since I met you." He hands came up to her hair and pulled out the pins holding it up. He gasped as the cascade of black curls fell to her knees. "My god, if I'd seen this down before, I don't think I'd have been able to keep my hands out of it." His hands plunged into her hair and drew her toward him for another slow, deep kiss. Sarah clung to him trying to catch her breath.

"I really should tell you something." She blushed and looked away.

"What is it?" Garrett sounded concerned.

"I haven't, uhm, I only, uh.." Her voice faltered away to nothing.

"Come on, out with it." Garrett said lifting her chin, so he could look in her eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you at the diner, about being a virgin on my wedding night? Well there hasn't been anyone since the divorce. I'm not sure I know how to act." Sarah said, dropping her head to hide her blush against his chest.

"Well, you seem to have the preliminaries down." Garrett pulled her close and smiled into her hair. "You're not turning shy on me, are you?"

"Just embarrassed at the confession. Besides," she quipped, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "shy has never been a word to describe me." With that last, Sarah grabbed him and pulled him down for another kiss. As her hands slid down his back, tracing the muscles, Garrett lifted her up in his arms.

"Ooh, a macho man. Ah am quite at your mercy, suh. Do you intend to ravish li'l ole me?"

"Frankly, Scarlet, hell yes." Garrett laid her down on the bed and stretched out next to her, trailing his hand up her stomach. She shivered at the feeling of his fingers tracing light touches across her skin. He dropped kisses across her collarbone, as her fingers played with the soft hair on his chest. When his hand touched her breast she froze.

"Sarah?" Garret drew his hand back. "Are you okay?"

She breathed deeply and put his hand on her breast. "I'll be fine, I just forgot who I was with for a second."

"We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable. Maybe we should give this a little more time."

"Garret, if you stop now I may explode." She smiled the same mysterious way that she had in the parking lot.

"You had this in mind all along didn't you?"

"Let's just say I had hopes. Now shut up and kiss me." . . . Afterward as Garret held her Sarah whispered. "Thank you."

Understanding exactly what she meant, Garret kissed her. "You're welcome."

NEXT MORNING

Garrett woke to the sound of Sarah singing in the shower. "God she's a morning person, just kill me now." He pulled a pillow over his head and dozed back off, suddenly it was snatched away and a green-eyed temptress was hovering over him.

"Hey, stud if you want coffee, better rise and shine. My decrepit old coffeemaker only stays hot for fifteen minutes."

"Morning." He croaked.

"Ooh, that's no mood to greet the day in." Sarah leaned over and gave him a kiss that would get a rise out of dead man, her hair falling around them like a curtain. Garrett tried to pull her down but she danced back.

"Sorry, babe, but in one hour, your staff will be ready for morning briefing. Do you want to do said briefing in the same clothes you wore yesterday, or stop at your place and change on the way to work?"

"I'd like a shower, but I've got clothes at the office." Garrett caught her hand and pulled her down despite her protests. "Unless you'd rather no one know, just yet?"

"If it's not going to cause problems at work. I don't care who knows." She smiled at him. "I'd tell the whole world. I haven't gotten up in the mood to sing since college."

Sarah snuggled up close to Garrett and kissed him again. "But we'd better get going or I'm going to be late and I'd hate for the boss to jump me for it. Oh wait, you already did that last night. Jumped me, I mean."

"Hey, lady you made the first move, I tried to back out," He lightly ran a hand down her back, smiling at the shiver he caused.

"Well at least you ran slow enough for me to catch you." She nibbled his neck then jumped up. "Move it, bud." She ran out of the bedroom laughing.

M.E.'S OFFICE

In the elevator at the office Garrett leaned over for a quick kiss. Sarah nipped his lip softly then smoothed the slight sting with her tongue.

"Oh God, tonight is too far in the future. Think anyone would notice if we snuck back out of here." He took her hand.

" I think Jordan would, she almost mopes when you aren't around to torment." The car stopped at their floor and they dropped each other's hands. They stepped out of the elevator just in time to run into Jordan.

"Morning guys, we missed you two at the Pogue last night."

"Morning Jordan." Garret smiled.

"Wait a minute, dour boss who never smiles before lunch is grinning. And there is lipstick on your mouth, Garret. Could be I smells me a romance?" Sarah and Garret just smiled.

"Hot dog, today's the fifth. I won the pool."

"Wait a minute, there's an office pool about Garret and I! Since when?"

"Oh 'bout three days after you got here."

"How much?" Sarah asked trying not to laugh.

"Last I checked it was twenty-five for when and twenty-five for where. So where?"

"My place, you prurient wench." Sarah grinned.

"All right, that's two hundred bucks. I'm taking you guys out to dinner, my treat."

The other elevator door opened and Nigel, Bug and Lily got off.

"Pay up, guys. I won, on both counts." Jordan grinned.

"Rotten luck, couldn't you two have waited till Friday in the back room at the Pogue?" At Garrett's raised eyebrow, Nigel said, "Don't blame me, it was the only place left. They took all the good ones." Nigel smiled as he; Bug and Lily forked over fifty each to Jordan.

"Alright people, if we are quite through settling bets on my love life, we've got a briefing in ten minutes." Garret tried to look disgruntled but couldn't quite pull it off.

"Oh lighten up, sour puss." Sarah stretched up and kissed him, at which point all thought of looking grumpy completely left his mind and his arms came up around Sarah, picking her up off the floor.

"You go girl!' Jordan hooted, while the others applauded.

Garret let her gently back down, "Briefing people, conference room in eight." He walked off to his office, smiling.

"You know, I'm completely devastated, luv. I wanted you for myself." Nigel hugged her. "Congratulations, ducks, I knew you get him."

"You'll get over me someday, darlin'." Sarah smiled up at Nigel and walked off to her office, humming.

"Oh gods, they're going to be cute and nauseating, I just know it." Jordan groaned. "Well at least no more pissy Garrett, he gets so anal when he's not getting any."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- There will probably be more to this. I'm just waiting for my muse to get back from vacation.


	7. Who's There

Disclaimer- Oh Tim. You are the most talented person I know. (Maybe flattery will work).

A/N- Well, looks like this one's not over yet. Please R&R.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next two weeks were quiet for the entire morgue staff. Sarah stayed busy helping Jordan finish the arrangements for the wedding and even manage to convince Max that a tuxedo worn on his daughter's wedding day did not endanger his reputation as a tough ex cop. It had been a very quiet Friday in the morgue and Sarah was bored when she stopped by Garret's office at 5:30.

"Are you still fighting the bureaucratic demons?" She asked.

"Damn paperwork." Garret glared at his desk.

"I'm heading on out now, should I cancel with Woody and Jordan for tonight, or can you make it?" Sarah walked over and sat on the edge of his desk.

"I'll be there, 8 o'clock, right?" Garret leaned back to look at her. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

He usually saved any personal comments for after work but he was becoming less and less uptight the more time he spent with her. They'd only spent one night apart since she'd received her final divorce decree.

"Well, I heard something like that this morning from the guy lying next to me, but he was much hotter looking. No scowl on his face, you know? You haven't seen him around have you?" Sarah teased.

"No I can't say I have, but I've been up to my ass in alligators today. Anything you want me to tell him if I run into him?" Garret said, completely straight-faced.

"Gee I don't know, it's pretty x-rated stuff. Maybe if you come a little closer I could whisper it to you." Sarah crooked her finger at him and Garret stood. "Closer" She said, as he took her in his arms she smiled. "That's better." She kissed him softly.

"Now what was the message for this guy?" Garret asked.

"Forget him, you're a much better kisser." Sarah nearly purred. "And you have much better hands."

"And at least another hour's paperwork to fight through before the budget meeting tomorrow morning." Garret groaned.

"I'll get Woody and Jordan to pick me up, we'll meet you at Giorgio's. Have fun slaying the dragons, babe." Sarah kissed him again and turned to leave. "You know if you're real nice to me tonight I might tell you what that x-rated message was." She laughed and walked out.

**Sarah's Apartment Building**  
Sarah's elderly neighbor was struggling with a bag of groceries and the door when Sarah came up the front steps. She got the door and said, "Let me carry that for you, Mrs. Pandrachek."

"Thank you, dear. Will your young man be coming over tonight, Sarah?" The woman asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Not tonight, Mrs. Pandrachek. I'm meeting Garret and some friends for dinner." Sarah loved to tease Garret about the tiny Jewish lady's crush on him. "I'll tell him you asked after him though."

"Such a sweet man, he reminds me of my Isaac, God rest his soul. Marry him, dear. Men like that don't grow from the ground, you should excuse me for saying." Sarah adored her neighbor; she was such a sweet little busybody.

"We'll see, Mrs. Pandrachek. Is there anything you need before I go out?" Sarah asked as she carried the groceries to her neighbor's door.

"Oh no dear. I'll just have my dinner and watch some television before bed. I was telling the ladies at temple what a Godsend you are. So few people are neighborly these days. Not like when I was young, of course we kept more to our own then. Not so much of this living here and there" Mrs. Pandrachek patted Sarah's hand as she put the groceries on the ground to unlock the door. "You're such a good girl, I can tell you were raised well.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Sarah took the bag inside and sat it on the table. "Don't forget to lock up behind me. I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Pandrachek. Good night." Sarah walked back to the elevator.

As the car started up, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"I tried your apartment, is the 'T' running slow today?" Garret asked.

"No, I stopped to help your girlfriend with her groceries. She's still trying to marry you off. She says men like you don't grow from the ground and I should marry you quickly, you should excuse me for saying." Sarah and Garret laughed as she juggled the phone to unlock her door. "Don't forget Jordan, Lily and I are getting together tomorrow afternoon to go over wedding stuff…"

Garret heard her gasp. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Garret, someone's broken into my apartment, the place is a wreck." Sarah's voice shook.

"Get out of there, go to Mrs. Pandrachek's. I'll call the police and be there as soon as I can."

"No, I don't want to frighten her. I wait for you in the deli across the street. Hurry, Garret."

"I'm on my way, hang on." Garret hung up and grabbed his coat.

As Sarah turned to leave, a hand grabbed her from behind the door and dragged her inside, throwing her to the floor. She heard the door shut and lock as she picked herself up.

"You knew I'd be back to punish you for defying me, Sarah." She turned to face Harrison just as his fist slammed into the side of her face. The sickening crunch of her cheekbone was the last thing she heard as darkness closed in around her.


	8. ER

Disclaimer- I think we all know who owns them. Believe me, if it were me you'd have seen a different end to Embraceable You. (Jordan, you are an idiot and Woody, you should just grab her and kiss her.)

A/N- I forgot to thank someone in the last chapter. jtbwriter, you are the bomb, thank you so much for the beta. All the suggestions were so helpful. If you guys haven't read j's stuff do so it's amazing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garret was halfway to Sarah's apartment when his cell rang.  
"Macy." He answered.

"Garret, it's Woody. Sarah's been attacked, she's on her way to County right now. Jordan's riding with her." Hoyt sounded out of breath. "It was her ex-husband, the uniforms caught him in the act."

"How is she?" Garret asked turning the car around and heading for the hospital.

"All I can tell you is she was unconscious when we got there and they were putting the asshole in the car. Jordan wanted to drop some stuff off at Sarah's and the call came over the radio. The unit only beat us by a couple of minutes." Woody said. "It looked bad, Garret. I'm following the unit to Central Booking, then I'll be over there."

"Thanks Woody" Garret hung up.

**County General **

Jordan was pacing the waiting room when Garret arrived.

"Jordan, how is she?" He asked as she hugged him.

"They're in with her now. I haven't heard anything yet." The brunette had tears in her eyes. "Garret, she's not conscious and he choked her. I think she's got internal bleeding and probably several broken bones. From her breathing, I'd say one of her lungs has collapsed." Jordan wiped her eyes and looked at Garret. "It was that piece of shit, Harrison. Woody was so mad he punched him after the cops had already cuffed him. I wish I could have gotten to him."

A nurse walked by and Garret grabbed her. "Can you tell me anything about Sarah Matthews condition?"

"It's not my case, but I'll let them know you're out here." She hurried away.

It was almost twenty minutes before anyone came out and Jordan wondered if Garret was going to explode from the waiting. A woman in a lab coat and scrubs walked up. "I'm Dr. Taylor. Are you here about Sarah Matthews?" She asked.

"I'm Dr. Macy, this is Dr. Cavanaugh. We work with Dr. Matthews at the Coroner's office. How is she?"

"I'll be blunt, Dr. Macy. I've never seen anyone beaten this badly and survive. It looks like Sarah's attacker was out to cause the maximum amount of damage. I hope the cops catch this bastard." Dr. Taylor continued. "Our head of trauma surgery is in with her now. She has multiple rib fractures; one punctured her lung another appears to have ruptured her spleen. We think she has a lacerated liver and x-ray shows a skull fracture with indications of a subdural hematoma. Her left femur is broken in two places and her right arm has a radial-ulnar fracture, which appears to be a defensive wound." The young ER doctor leaned against the wall. "If she survives the initial surgery, she'll need several more to repair the fractures. Her face was badly beaten, the right cheekbone is crushed and she has finger print bruises on her throat. Since she was only partially clothed we did a rape kit; it was negative. Do you know who attacked her?"

"Her ex-husband, the police have him in custody." Jordan said.

" Are you alright, Dr. Macy?" Dr. Taylor as Garret sank into a chair.

"I want to see her." Garret said ignoring the question.

"Right this way, but she's still unconscious." Dr. Taylor led the way to the trauma room.

Garret braced himself for what he would see but he was still shocked. Sarah was laying on a gurney, pale except for the livid bruises on her face and neck. At five foot one and 105 lbs, she wasn't very big but she looked so small and vulnerable, like a doll discarded by a careless child. He touched her uninjured cheek tenderly.

"Sarah, I'm here sweetheart. You're safe. I promise you, he'll never hurt you again. I love you, baby." Garret touched her slim fingers and kissed her as a tear slid down his cheek. "Just hold on. They'll be taking you to surgery soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. Waiting

Disclaimer- Tim Kring, Tailwind and NBC own it all. I only own a fertile imagination and a desire to play with other people's toys.

A/N- Man if I could get my hands on Harrison J. Matthews the Third… Well maybe I'll send him to a really nasty maximum-security prison where he can get beaten and abused for about twenty years. What do you guys think? All those in favor of turning old Harrison into a very battered convict, raise your hands.  
jtbwriter- again many thanks. Glad you're enjoying it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jordan stepped up beside Garret and slipped an arm around his waist. "The transport team is here, Gar. We need to step out of the way."

Dr. Taylor was standing in the hallway with a tall blond man. "This is Dr. Graham, the head of trauma surgery." She said

"Dr. Macy." The man shook Garret's hand and nodded toward Jordan. "Looking good there, Cavanaugh." At Jordan's puzzled look he smiled. "We did a rotation together through labor and delivery, remember?"

"Oh, right. Mark isn't it?" Jordan said.

"Yes." He turned to Garret. "Do you have any questions before I go scrub in?"

"What are her chances?" Garret's voice cracked.

"Right now, about 40 percent. Once we've stopped the bleeding and repaired the damage to her lung, spleen and liver, that will probably improve somewhat. I've got Vijay Nacre on call for the neuro-surgery. He's probably the top guy in New England. I doubt we'll be doing anything about the fractures tonight, but Eric Nessardin is standing by in case her vitals improve enough, he does work for the Sox and the Patriots." The transport team came out of the trauma room as Dr. Graham finished speaking. "I'll keep you posted." He turned to follow the gurney.

"I have other patients to see." Dr Taylor said. "I hope your friend recovers." She returned to the ER desk.

**Surgical Waiting Room**

Garret had been pacing since they'd gotten to the waiting room. Jordan was worn out from watching him.

"Garret, you're white as sheet. Why don't you sit down before you fall down?" Jordan told him. "We just have to pray she'll be alright. The trauma team here is the best and Mark Graham was always very thorough and dedicated in training."

"If she doesn't make it, I'll kill the bastard." Garret hissed as he threw himself into the chair beside her.

"She'll make it, Sarah's a survivor. She survived fifteen years with the asshole, she'll survive this." Jordan touched Garret's arm as he sat beside her. "You gotta get it under control man, or you're gonna blow a fuse." She tried a change of subject. "Sounds like you two have gone way past just dating. So what's next, move in together, marry the girl?" She teased weakly.

Garret could see how hard she was trying to distract him; he decided to play along. "Marriage, huh? You know Jor, that's not a bad idea."

"Are you serious!" Jordan gasped.

"Yeah, I am serious. Actually I've had the ring a couple of days now. I was going to ask her tomorrow night." Garret pulled a jewelry box from his coat pocket and handed it to his best friend.

Jordan whistled softly when she opened the box. "It's beautiful, Garret. You've got great taste. Sarah will love it."

"If she lives to see it." Garret dropped his head into his hands and his shoulders began to shake.

Jordan rubbed his back and brushed tears away from her own eyes. "Come on, Gar. Sarah's going to make it and I'm gonna have to buy a tux so I can give you away at your wedding. I'm mean who else is gonna be your best man. I'd have made you my maid of honor, but you'd look pretty silly in a Vera Wang and Ferragamo pumps."

Garret raised his head and laughed in spite of the tears in his eyes. "Not as silly as Nigel would have."

Jordan laughed and hugged her best friend. The two settled back to wait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Well, tell me what you think. You know what to do, use the little button and express yourself.


	10. Friends

Disclaimer- Ain't mine, never were, never will be. (That's why I'm so depressed according to my therapist).

A/N- Don't forget to read and review, folks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had been in surgery almost an hour, when Nigel, Bug and Lily came in the waiting room.

"Any word?" Nigel asked as he hugged Jordan.

"She's in surgery. She has a skull fracture, internal bleeding and broken bones. We haven't heard anything since they took her back." Garret told all of them.

"Buck up, mate. Our Sarah's a fighter." Nigel said, squeezing Garret's shoulder.

"Yes, she'll make it, if anyone can beat this, it's Sarah." Bug agreed.

Lily hugged Garret. "Have you eaten Garret? I know you didn't stop for lunch."

"I'll get something later, Lily. I don't think I could eat right now." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

"Nigel, I want you to track down Sarah's friend, Wren. She works at the FACES lab in Baton Rogue." Garret said. "Tell her what's happened and ask her to come up. Sarah will want her here."

"No problem, mate. I'll go pick her up too." Nigel headed out.

"Any idea how long before we know something?" Lily asked sitting beside Garret.

"Probably not for a couple of hours." Garret told her. No one had much to say after that. Each sat wrapped in their own thoughts. Nigel was back within fifteen minutes, smiling to himself.

" I found her and she'll be boarding within the hour." Nigel sat beside Jordan. "You know that girl has quite the vocabulary. When I finished telling her what had happened, she had a few choice words about Matthews. I've never heard anything quite like it and I was in the Royal Navy!"

"Daddy?" Garret looked up, Abby was standing in the doorway.

"Abby! What are you doing here?" He asked as she walked over.

I heard about Dr. Matthews on the news." She sat down next to her father and hugged him.

"I didn't know you'd met Sarah." Garret said, surprised.

"I haven't but you've mentioned her and her picture is on your nightstand. I figured that shows she's important." Abby explained. "The story's all over the news, so I called the morgue and they told me where she was. Is she okay?"

"We haven't heard yet, Abby." Garret held her tightly. When she wasn't trying to show just how independent she was by screwing up her life, his daughter was an amazingly caring young woman.

"You look awful, Dad. Why don't we go get some coffee or something?" She suggested, getting a surreptitious thumbs up from Lily.

"Maybe you're right, honey. Let's go get some food." As Garret stood up, a nurse came in.

"Dr. Macy?" She looked around questioningly.

"Yes." Garret said tensely.

"Dr. Graham asked that I update you. They've completed the abdominal repairs and reinflated Dr Matthews' lung. As soon as the chest tube is in place the neuro team will take over. Dr. Graham will be out to talk to you about an hour after the neuro surgery begins. Her vitals have stabilized somewhat and a spleenectomy was necessary." The woman left, passing Woody at the door.

"Was that an update?" He asked as he hugged Jordan.

"Yeah." Jordan said. "She's doing better, but they're going to be awhile. What about the asshole?"

"Well considering that the arresting officers witnessed the assault and heard the perp threatening to kill her. I don't think the DA will have any problem making attempted murder with premeditation stick." Woody grinned.

"How are they going to sell premeditation, the spousal abuse was in Tennessee. There no way they can get it admitted here, can they?" Garret asked.

"No, but a canvas of the neighborhood has already turned up six upstanding citizens who put Harrison in the vicinity of Sarah's apartment over the past week and a half. So Walcott is going for premeditation, which will tack on another ten years if the jury convicts." Woody said with a very satisfied grin. He and Sarah had become good friends over drinks at the Pogue one night when Garret and Jordan had been working late. If he'd been first on the scene there probably wouldn't have needed to be a trial.

"Rene's handling this personally!" Garret was surprised; an ADA usually took assault cases.

"Yes, I am." Garret and Woody turned toward the door. Rene stood as if uncertain whether or not she should come in. Garret motioned her in. "The man viciously attacked and attempted to kill a state employee, not to mention someone who matters very much to a friend of mine." Rene kissed Garret's cheek. "We are still friends aren't we? How are you?"

"Better, they just told us Sarah's vitals are stable. And of course we're still friends." Garret put an arm around Rene.

"I just came by to tell you that I'm not making any deals with this slime and to ask if you to call if you need anything. It looks like you've got plenty of support here so I'm going to go prepare for Matthews' arraignment on Monday." Walcott started to leave, but Garret took her arm.

"Thanks, Rene." He kissed her cheek "For everything."

"You're in my prayers, Garret." Rene patted his cheek. Woody looked surprised. "Yes Detective, lawyers pray and for more than good rulings too." Rene chuckled as she left.

"Well on that note, I'm off to Logan." Nigel said. "Ride with me, Bug?"

"Considering that you're on your motorcycle, shouldn't we take my car?" Bug asked heading toward the door.

"Right you are, mate." Nigel agreed, following him out.

Garret sat lost in thought for the next hour. Jordan dozed on Woody's shoulder while he teased Abby. Lily sat beside Garret in case he needed to talk. Everyone was suddenly alert when the trauma surgeon entered the room.

"Dr. Macy, things are looking better than we'd hoped. Sarah's vitals began to improve as soon as we stopped the abdominal bleeding and repaired her lung. So much so that the orthopedist is working on her leg while Dr. Nacre finishes with the neuro procedure. The hematoma was slight by the way and her pupillary response is almost completely normal. There is no sign of brain swelling at this time. I'd say Sarah's chances are now about 90 percent." Dr. Graham smiled.

"Any idea when she'll be out of surgery?" Garret asked shaking the doctor's hand.

"About two to three hours, but she'll most likely be unconscious until sometime tomorrow. She'll have a long recovery, but Sarah's one tough lady, barring complications, she'll be fine." Dr Graham left looking very pleased with himself and his team, while the friends hugged each other and grinned.

Lily pulled away from the group. "I'm going to call Nigel and tell he and Bug the good news. At least when Sarah's friend lands, there'll be something positive to tell her." Lily left, grinning.

Garret turned to Abby. "Don't you have classes tomorrow?" She nodded. "Then you'd better head home. I'll call if things change."

"Goodnight, Dad. I'm happy for you and tell Sarah, I can't wait to meet her." Abby kissed her father and left.

"Speaking of fathers, did anyone call Max?" Woody asked. "He'll want to know what's going on."

"He knows." Max walked in. "Jordan, Woody. Garret has things on his mind but you two are in more trouble than you want to know. I had to hear about Sarah on the news." He scowled at his daughter and future son-in-law. "I hear it was that scum and that you got him?" Woody nodded. "Good, I hope he 'fell' down a lot on the way to the precinct." Max looked at Garret. "How are you and how's Sarah?"

"Things are looking better now Max, and I'm doing a lot better than I was." Garret shook Max's hand. "He did a lot of damage, but it looks like she'll be alright."

"Glad to hear it." He handed Garret a flask. "I thought you could find a use for this."

Garret opened it and took a sip. "That's the twenty year old special Reserve. Thanks Max."

"I'll put it on your tab." Max smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- I've been really busy on this one today. What can I say my muse woke up and started working. 'Bout time the lazy thing got down to it. Please R&R.


	11. Arrival

Disclaimer- No, I am not Tim Kring or anyone else who makes a living working on this show. I barely make a living at all so don't sue me. I'm only in it for fun.

A/N- Let me know what you think. I hope you're enjoying this one as much as I am. Jtb- thank you again, I can't say it enough. You have helped more than you know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nigel and Bug stood at the entrance to the jetway, waiting for the passengers from Wren's flight to walk from the gate.

"How will we know which one she is?" Bug asked.

"She said to look for a tall blonde wearing an LSU sweatshirt." Nigel answered as his cell rang. " 'Lo." He said. "Lily luv, any word?" Nigel listened then said goodbye and hung up. "Lily says Sarah's vitals are stabilized enough for them to set the bones tonight. She should be out of surgery in about two hours." Nigel grinned at his friend.

"That's great!" Bug smiled. "At least we can give Sarah's friend some good news."

The passengers began to arrive. Bug pointed to one woman. "That must be her." Nigel turned to look in the direction Bug indicated. Bug stepped into the blonde's path.

"Excuse me, are you Wren Morgan?" He asked.

"You must be Bug." She turned to Nigel. "And that would make you Nigel."

Nigel started to speak and found himself falling into the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen. He couldn't think as the mesmerizing gaze searched his face.

"Yoo hoo." She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey honey, do you speak or is that mouth just for show?" Wren turned to Bug. "Is your friend alright?"

"Probably." Bug said as he elbowed Nigel in the ribs.

"Oh sorry, yes, um, hello" Are you Wren Morgan?" Nigel stammered.

"We've already established that, you idiot." Bug said as Wren laughed.

"Yes, right. Well let's be off then." Nigel turned toward the exit.

"I think we need to get my bags first." Wren grinned.

"Uh, sorry, this way then." Nigel started walking off in the right direction.

"Is your friend always the absent minded professor or is he just rattled about Sarah?" Wren asked as they took off after him.

"I have no idea." Bug answered.

Nigel found any number of things to look at while they waited for Wren's bags. As long as it none of them were in Wren's direction. Bug told Wren everything he knew about the attack on Sarah and her condition.

"Pity he's already in custody. I would have loved to get my hands on him. I'd turn him from a rooster to a hen." Wren smiled sweetly, contemplating various slow, painful way of neutering Harrison.

After the bags were retrieved, Wren stopped at the bathroom, while Nigel and Bug waited.

"What is your problem?" Bug glared at Nigel. "You're acting like a bloody fool."

Nigel stared at the door Wren had gone through. "Sweet Nancy, did you see those eyes. They're violet!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- So what did you think of Nige in this? Please R&R.


	12. Wren

Disclaimer- You know they don't belong to me.  
A/N- Many thanks to jtbwriter who co-wrote this chapter, since Wren didn't want to play fair and talk to me. Jules, you are the best, thanks so much for the help, the laughs and for being you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nigel could not take his eyes off Wren as they made their way through the parking structure. Bug had to find their car, as Nigel nearly walked into a support column, staring at the sweet-talking blonde, who every now and then gave a teasing glance to the tall Brit.

As they drove to the hospital, Nigel finally found his voice.

"Miss Morgan, if you need a place to stay…"

Bug cut him off…"She can stay with me, or if you like, I'm sure Lily would have room at her place."

"Please, honey, call me Wren, otherwise I'll think you don't like me." She  
grinned, then saw his eyes grow big.

"Um, Wren, how long have you had, I mean to say, how long have you known Sarah?"

Her smile grew wider. "Since before I had my first broken heart, and she threatened to beat the crap out of the guilty party. We were just teenagers dreaming of dancing the night away and happy ever after." Suddenly Wren's smile was gone.

Nigel immediately put his hand on hers. "Ducks, happy ever after can still happen. If you need a shoulder to cry on, or just a shoulder, I'm your man."

Instantly Wren raised her eyes to his face, and he was gone again.

"Thank you, sir, you are a gentleman and I can't figure out how you've escaped the clutches of these Yankee girls all this time. Ah may call you on your offer."

Bug groaned….this was going to be a long night.

When the dazed look had come over Nigel's face again, Wren suddenly realized she was the cause of his predicament. Once again the combination of her looks and charm had turned a man to mush. She was used to the response, but really didn't understand why it happened. To Wren physical attractiveness was the least important thing in the world. Besides hers were nothing special and that 'charm' was simply good manners. But men seemed to fall all over her, drooling and making crude passes.

But this guy was different, he'd only made one small pass and that was made much more of gallantry than come on. When his hand had touched hers, she'd felt an electric shock pass between them. She looked back down at his hand still covering hers. He had beautiful hands with long slim fingers and his eyes melted her. They were so open you could see everything he was feeling. She found herself drawn to them, but every time she looked into them he became all cute and flustered. Wren decided to give him a break before he forgot how to breathe.

She turned to Bug and smiled. "Sarah has told me so much about all of you, but I do have one question. What is your given name?"

"Mahesh. I doubt you could pronounce my family name." Bug liked Sarah's friend except for the fact that she turned Nigel into a blithering idiot.

"Probably not, I have enough trouble with my own." Wren laughed.

"Why would you have trouble pronouncing Morgan?" Bug asked.

"Not my last name, honey. My given name is Aramanthus Lawrencia." She grimaced. "I suppose I should be glad my father chose my name, my mother want to name me for my three aunts. Virgilian, Scarlet and Moline. I think when I have kids, I'll name them Clarise and Hannibal." Wren laughed at Bug's puzzled expression. "You know, Clarise Starling?"

Nigel spoke up. "And Hannibal Lector. You're a fan too?"

"Are you kidding? Silence Of The Lambs is my favorite movie. Followed by anything about vampires. I love vampires, out on the edge, shunned for being what they are. Not to mention the sensuality of the whole idea. The raw need, the hunger, very sexy." Wren blushed. "Sorry, I could go on about it for hours. Drives most of my friends, well, batty." Wren and Nigel laughed at the silly pun.

Nigel was in shock. This woman was amazing, so beautiful and funny. He wanted to know everything about her, but every time he tried to ask her a question, she would look in his eyes and he couldn't think. And she seemed to like making eye contact.


	13. Sass

Disclaimer- Tim Kring, Tailwind and NBC are so lucky. I wish I were they, but I'm not so I'll just have to keep inflicting this stuff on the rest of you.

A/N-Thanks to all of you who are reviewing, it really helps to know people are reading.As always many thanks to jtbwriter, my west coast sister in insanity. You are such an inspiration.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wren sat by Sarah's bed, talking to her and praying she'd hear and wake up.

"Sarah, please wake up. If you don't I'll kill Harrison, rot in jail for the rest of my life and it will be all your fault. Besides, if you don't wake up, I can't tell you all about Him. Not that I need to, you already know, don't you. That's why you wanted me in Boston, isn't it?" Wren smiled. "You knew he'd be the one. He's perfect sweet, funny, charming in a goofy way and tall enough that I can wear heels and still look up to see his eyes. Of course your choice is hot too. That voice is great and those chocolate eyes, but you know Sass, right now they don't sparkle the way you said they did. There's too much worry and pain in them. That's why you gotta wake up, Sarah, open your eyes, come on, open your eyes and let me see if his smile lights up the room the way you say it does. Come on, Sass all your friends are worried about you" Wren stroked Sarah's hand.

"You know I'm going to marry Nigel, he just doesn't know it yet. I can't provide all the Southern exposure this place needs all by my lonesome. I'm gonna need your help, Sass." Wren rubbed her eyes and yawned as Garret walked in.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Wren? I'll sit with Sarah."

Wren stood and stretched. "Sleep? I'm not sure I remember what that is anymore."

Garret smiled. "I know what you mean, I don't think I've slept more than an hour at a time since Friday. Any change?"

"Not a eyelash twitch." Wren looked near tears.

Garret put an arm around her shoulder. "She'll come back to us." He looked at Wren. "One question, why 'Sass'? It suits her but where did it come from?"

"Sarah and I met during rehearsals for Junior Miss Memphis pageant. She spent the weekend after with me at my family's farm. My Granny Rainelle said she had enough sparkle and sass for three Southern belles. The whole family started calling her Sassy Sarah and pretty soon it was just Sass."

Wren yawned again and started for the door, then turned and walked back over to Garret. "I want to tell you something. That woman is my best friend, she is closer to me than a sister and she didn't deserve any of this. She's the kindest, gentlest, most loving person I have ever known and I'm glad she's finally found real love."

Wren stepped closer and pointed a finger at Garret. "But if you hurt her, I will hunt you down like a Georgia bloodhound after a convict. Drag you to the back forty on my Pappy's horse farm, remove your internal organs with a spoon and sink your body in the old well."

Wren smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "Night Garret."

As Wren left, Garret couldn't help but smile. Now he understood what Sarah meant when she had described her friend as a 'steel magnolia'.

_That is one hell of a woman, Nigel doesn't stand a chance, _he thought. Everyone had noticed the effect Wren had on Nigel and of course someone had started an office pool on how long it would take her to catch him.


	14. Waking

Disclaimer- Not mine, nuff said.

A/N- I really couldn't tell you how much more there is to this or how it will end. Just keep R&R and see what happens.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was suspended in the enveloping black. It was quiet and calm; she turned in every direction. Nothing but blackness all around. No pain registered anywhere on her body. That was odd; the last thing she remembered was pain. The black began to swallow her thoughts, just before she let them go she realized; pain was the only thing she remembered.

When her thoughts returned from the dark she could hear a voice calling out a name, but couldn't seem to answer. She tried to open her eyes to see who was speaking, but they were so heavy. Was the name hers? She didn't remember if she had one. Her body felt like lead and she was so tired. As her mind sank back down into the black surrounding her, she remembered. 'Sarah', the voice had said, that was her name, Sarah.

The light was there at the edge of her vision, when she could think again. She wanted to open her eyes, but they were still so heavy. The voice called her name, she tried to answer but something was in her throat, preventing the words from coming out. **He **would be angry if she didn't answer. When **He **was angry **He** hurt her. She remembered that **He **had hurt her many times before but this was worse than all the others. Maybe she should just drift away and let go. **He **couldn't find her here in the safe darkness. If she let go **He **wouldn't be able to follow her to hurt her ever again.

"Sarah, sweetheart." The voice was gentle and loving. It couldn't be **Him**; **He'd **never been gentle, never called her sweetheart. The voice sounded so worried, she want to tell it not to be; **He **couldn't hurt her here. She tried to say goodbye to the voice, to explain that she was leaving to where **He** could never find her.

"Sarah, open your eyes, please." Garret's voice was pleading.

Garret! The voice was Garret, Sarah suddenly remembered. She couldn't let go; leave Garret. She fought back the encroaching darkness as he called her again.

"Ungh." She tried to speak; the something in her throat must be the hose from the ventilator she heard beside her bed. Her body tried to fight the enforced rhythmic breathing.

"Sarah," Another voice spoke to her. " Hold on, I'm going to remove you from the ventilator now.

Sarah coughed furiously as the tube came out. "Yuck." She rasped weakly as she caught her breath. She tried to open her eyes but only one was cooperating. The first thing she focused on was Garret smiling at her.

"_Damn, he is hot, isn't he?"_

Garret's grin got bigger. "There goes the dialogue regulator again."

"Oops, hey isn't this where I came in?" Sarah whispered smiling painfully. Her smile faded. "Harrison did this."

"We know, the cops have him in custody, he was arraigned Monday on attempted murder." Garret told her.

"How bad is it?" Sarah asked.

"Dr. Matthews. I'm Mark Graham." Sarah moved her eyes to look at the tall man beside Garret. "I performed part of your surgery." He spoke for several minutes, explaining what they had done to put her back together. "Do you feel any nausea?" The doctor asked checking her pupils with a penlight.

"A little." Sarah admitted. "Mostly, I hurt all over."

"I'll order something for nausea and pain. Just let the nurse know the moment you experience any nausea or dizziness." He stepped back. "I'll check in on you from time to time today. Dr. Macy." Dr. Graham nodded his goodbyes and left.

Garret pulled a chair up to the bed and took Sarah's uninjured hand in his.

"Garret, you said Harrison was arraigned on Monday." She whispered. "The last thing I knew it was Friday. What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday, you've been unconscious almost five days." Garret couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Can I get you anything?"

"A mirror." She said

"Are you sure you want to see it?" Garret asked.

"That bad, huh?" Sarah smiled as best she could. "Yes, I want to, please."

Garret held the mirror for her.

"Wow, I certainly won't be entering any more beauty contest for a while, will I?" Sarah tried to remember the blows that caused this damage, but the only one she could recall was the one that broke her cheek.

Garret looked puzzled. "What do you mean 'anymore' beauty contests?"

Sarah looked very embarrassed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Garret nodded. "I was Miss Memphis and first runner up for Miss Tennessee." Garret's look made Sarah start laughing. "Oww. That hurts." She giggled and held her side. "You look like someone just hit you in the back of the head with a board, baby. Come on, I was eighteen and Southern, what do you expect." She concentrated on laughing without moving her ribcage.

"A beauty queen? Wren told me about the junior miss thing." Garret laughed. "Do you still have a tiara?"

"As a mattah of fact, sugah, Ah do." Sarah drawled. "Remind me to tell some of Wren embarassing secrets to you later. Now hold the mirror still." Sarah looked at her reflection and noticed the bandage on her head. "They did neurosurgery?" The small tone of despair in her voice stopped Garret's laughter.

"You had a subdural hematoma. Remember, Dr Graham told you that." Garret was concerned about the possible memory loss.

Sarah sniffed. "My hair. Oh Garret, they shaved off my hair." She began to cry.

Garret held her hand. "Sarah, baby. It'll grow back, please don't cry."

"Harrison got his wish. My hair!" Sarah sobbed weakly. "The only thing he never forced me to do was cut my hair, even though he hated it long, and now it's gone." She tried to gain control but the tears wouldn't stop. After everything she had endured, the loss of her long black curls seemed devastating. "I know it's silly. But it's the only control he ever let me have. It just feels like he won."

Garret sat carefully on the bed and gathered her gently into his arms. "It's not silly, sweetheart. I'm just amazed that after all that's happened, the thing that finally gets to you is your hair." He rubbed her back softly. "It will grow back Sarah. And he hasn't won; the only thing he's done is earned himself twenty years in prison. Now shh, don't cry, baby." He held her and murmured soothingly until she began to calm. "You look tired, lay down and sleep."

Sarah's eyes were drooping. "I'm just so sleepy. Will you stay with me?" she asked as she drifted off, asleep before he answered.

"Always, Sarah." Garret whispered. "Always." He sat just listening to her breathe.


	15. Next Morning

Title- Her Kind Of Town  
Disclaimer- Not mine, but I love to borrow.  
A/N- as ever, many thanks for the reviews and to Jules, nothing but love for ya babe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awakened to the sounds of hospital staff going about their morning routine. She looked toward the chair by her bed; Garret was slouched down fast asleep. For several minutes she lay watching him, until the sounds from the hall woke him.

"Good morning, sunshine. You know, if you keep sleeping over folks are going to talk." Sarah teased.

Garret stood and leaned over to kiss her. "Well maybe we should give them something to talk about." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I can imagine the gymnastics required to get around all this plaster." She laughed. "I don't think either one of us is that flexible. Although, I am pretty inventive, I'll bet I could figure something out."

"Are you trying to start something we can't finish for about six weeks, lady?"

"Nah, just wishful thinking, unfortunately." Sarah mimed a pout and tried to change her position. "I wonder if they'd let me sit up in a chair today."

"Probably not." Garret said as her helped her move and adjusted her pillow.

Sarah looked at him with concern. "Not to insult you, but baby, you look like hell. I want you to go home tonight and get some sleep. The nurse who took my vitals this morning said you'd been here since Friday."

"Not true, I went home for a few hours night before last, while Wren sat with you." Garret protested.

"And sat in the dark brooding, sipping scotch and listening to delta blues. Don't deny it, we both know I'm right." Sarah knew Garret well enough to know how he dealt with stress and worry.

"It was Benny Goodman." Garret lamely defended himself.

Sarah ignored the futile attempt to excuse himself. "Where is Wren?"

"She's at your place, getting some sleep. She's only left once since Friday night." Garret smiled. "You should see her effect on Nigel. He can't string two sentences together around her."

"I love Nige, but coherency was never his strong suit anyway." Sarah grinned. "Who do I see to place my bet? I'm assuming there's a pool on this one."

"When doesn't that bunch of gambling addicts have a pool going? Sydney's running this one and I put you in for twenty that it takes her twelve days to catch him."

"You underestimate Wren. Six days and he asks her to marry him in a month." Sarah laughed. "Wren's been collecting proposals since we were fifteen, trust me, she'll have him wrapped up in no time. But this time I think Wren's going to be just as caught. Why do you think I wanted her in Boston, Nigel's perfect for her."

"Matchmaker." Garret teased grinning down at her. "I thought that was Mrs. Pandrachek's job."

"Hey everyone needs a hobby." Sarah reached up to stroke his cheek. "I love you."

Garret took her hand and kissed the palm. "I love you, Sarah. Now I'm going home to grab a shower and go to work. I'll be back at lunch."

"Bring me a grinder and cheese fries?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Sure and then tonight I'll take you dancing." Garret laughed.

"Hey you can't blame a girl for trying. Now shoo, before you're late. You know what a tightass the chief can be."

"Really?" Garret quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but at least it's a nice ass." Sarah grinned as Garret kissed her.

"No wonder your nickname is Sass. See you at lunch." Garret left her to her breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Please tell me what you think. Reviews are the fuel for my writing.


	16. Laughter And Jasmine

Disclaimer- You know I don't own the show. But man, it's fun to play with them.

A/N- I hope everyone is enjoying this one. Please read and review, I love hearing what you guys think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sarah couldn't stand another 'stimulating' moment of daytime TV, she dialed her apartment.

"Matthews residence, may I help you?" Wren answered.

"I'm going crazy here, come over?" Sarah mock whined.

"Why, so I can join you?" Wren laughed.

"Nah, so you can show me the way. You got there way ahead of me." Sarah fired back. "Seriously, daytime TV sucks and Garret went to work."

"I'll be there soon. You want anything?" Wren asked.

"Something to read. There should be some medical journals on my desk and a book by my bed." Sarah said.

"Knowing you, the book is some dry as toast medical report." Wren teased.

"Actually it's the Kinsey report, I thought I'd start slow and work my way up to The Joy Of Sex." Sarah laughed. "No, it's a book on clinical research and the AIDS epidemic."

"Sass, take a break from being the brain. Read a trashy romance."

"I'd rather read a cereal box." Sarah said.

"Okay, brainiac. I'll be there in a bit." Wren hung up.

Sarah dozed off waiting for Wren to arrive; when she woke the blonde was sitting in a chair reading.

"Told anymore deep, dark secrets on me, Wren?" Sarah asked referring to her friend spilling the beans on her shady past as a beauty queen.

"Sass!" Wren leapt up and took Sarah's hand. "I'd hug you, but everything looks painful."

"I consider myself hugged. Let me look at you." Sarah released her friend's hand and Wren twirled around.

"Lord child, have you grown again?" Sarah drawled in a perfect imitation of the bird like little woman, who'd taught the deportment classes they'd both been forced to endure as teenagers.

"No Miss Beaumont, I'm just wearing heels." Wren answered grinning.

"Well child, I suggest you slouch and wear heavy hats to stunt your growth. How can you be a delicate flowah of the South, if you're the size of a tree?" Sarah drawled. "Now let's see you sashay across the floor and remember, this is a dance floorah not a riding paddock."

The two women laughed as tears rolled down their cheeks, Sarah holding her ribs and trying not to move too much.

"I see the heavy hats didn't work." Sarah gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Well I guess you'll just have to do the delicate flower bit for both of us." Wren said wiping her eyes.

"If you give me about three inches of yours, maybe people wouldn't take me for twelve." Sarah finally caught her breath and dried her eyes. "Okay, let me have it for letting my guard down about Harrison." Her face fell a little as she tried to joke.

"Honey, you had every reason to think you were safe and I won't 'let you have it'." Wren took her hand. "Harrison on the other hand, I'd like to introduce to Daddy's knife collection. I think there are a few people up here who'd help, starting with Garret. Those are definitely bedroom eyes that man has." Wren said to lighten the mood.

"Don't I know it." Sarah grinned.

"Sarah Anne Hamilton, you are glowing. That man really has got you hooked doesn't he?" Wren felt like dancing. Sarah deserved to be madly deeply in love and it looked like she was.

"Wren, I can't explain it. He says my name and my toes curl and when he kisses me, it takes my breath away. I can't imagine not being with him, I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to that smile." Sarah was nearly gushing.

"I've never seen you this happy, Sarah. You're gushing! You really are head over heels, aren't you?"

Sarah nodded then looked at Wren archly. "Have you met everyone?"

You mean have I met Nigel. Oh God, Sass, he's so.. I just.. He's perfect, but you knew he'd really send me, didn't you." Wren blushed. "He's so tall and slim and those eyes. It's like you can look right into him and he's so charming, in a goofy way. And so intelligent, I could talk to him for hours."

"Now who's gushing?" Sarah laughed.

"I look into his eyes and he gets all cute and flustered. I just can't stop looking though, they're just so open and beautiful." Wren smiled like the Mona Lisa. "I think he's the one, Sarah."

"Wren, you're blushing and smiling like the cat that ate the canary. You never blush over men." Sarah teased. "Has he asked you out yet?"

"I've been here five days and only left this room to sleep. There hasn't been time to do anything but worry about you, give me a break." Wren laughed.

"Give me the phone, I'll fix this real quick." Sarah insisted. "You need a break and Nigel knows the best dance clubs."

"Did I hear my name being tossed about?" Nigel entered the room with a bouquet of flowers. "I hope you like these, ducks. I called eighteen florists before I found one that had jasmine. I remembered you said that they were the thing you missed most about the south." Nigel put the vase on the bedside table and kissed Sarah on the cheek. "You look significantly better than yesterday, luv."

"Well, conscious beats unconscious any day. My strength is the strength of ten for my heart is pure. Pure what, I'm not sure I want to know, darlin'." Sarah laughed.

"That's our girl. Keep your chin up, sweetheart." Nigel laughed with her. "Now what exactly do you think I'm going to do with you on a dance floor?"

"Not me. Wren." Sarah turned on the Southern belle charm. "She's looking a bit worn and I thought you could show her some Boston nightlife."

"I'd be delighted, if you'd care to Miss Morgan?" Nigel looked at Wren and was suddenly tongue-tied. "I.. ah That is we could go to, uhm …." Nigel stammered.

"I'd love to, Nigel and please call me Wren or I may cry." Wren smiled with what Sarah referred to as her 'Belle on stun' charm.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we. I'd never forgive myself, Wren." Nigel managed to find his own British charm and speak to Wren without blushing.

"Why don't you two go have lunch, I think I'll take a nap." Sarah smiled.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Wren asked.

"Positive, now shoo." She motioned them out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Hope you guys are having fun with this, I certainly am. Sarah and Wren are a joy to write.


	17. Panic

Disclaimer- Did you think ownership had changed or something?  
A/N- As always, loads of thanks and love to jtbwriter, who makes me sound so much better, by catching all those annoying mistakes. When I grow up, I want to be just like her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After Wren and Nigel left, Sarah found she couldn't sleep. She laid awake thinking over Harrison's vicious attack. The first blow, which had broken her cheekbone, had knocked her out for several minutes. When she'd first come to after surgery that was all she could remember. But now she could recall most of the assault.

Harrison had been ripping off her clothes when she had come to on the floor of her apartment. He tried to rape her, but couldn't get an erection. Her fear and anger overcame her good sense and she began to taunt him as she struggled to break free. When he'd realized he wasn't going to be able to perform, he'd began punching and slapping her violently.

Sarah managed to break away as he dragged her up from the floor. She ran for the door, but Harrison grabbed her hair, which had come loose in the struggle. He threw her to the floor again and began kicking and stomping her. Her left leg cracked under the heel of his shoe and she gasped in pain. Then he aimed for her head. She threw her arm up and blocked the kick but felt the bones give. Sarah felt her ribs cracking under a flurry of kicks as she tried to curl into a fetal position.

Harrison grabbed her by the throat and began slamming her head into the floor, shouting 'You are my property and I'll kill you before I let you go.'  
The first two times she saw stars, then the third contact with the floor rendered her unconscious. She didn't remember anything else until she regained consciousness after surgery.

Sarah had worked very hard to free herself from the demons that fifteen years of marriage to Harrison had left in her mind. Panic attacks had been an everyday occurrence for months after she'd left him, but she'd finally managed to overcome her body's response to the fear he'd left her with. So the panic she felt rising in her chest was an especially cruel blow to her ego.

She tried to calm herself and control her breathing, but the panic overwhelmed her and left her trapped inside an uncontrollable fear that soaked her in sweat and left her gasping. The erratic, rapid breathing caused her ribs to shift. The pain pushed her body's fight or flight response into overdrive. As she managed to struggle upright in the bed and tried to swing her leg over the side, Jordan walked in.

"I don't think you're quite ready for a stroll around the block just yet." Jordan teased, then stopped as she saw the wild, panicked look in Sarah's eyes. "Sarah, you're not at home, you're in the hospital, Harrison is in jail, he can't get you here." Jordan said as she crossed to the bed and tried to block Sarah from getting up. She'd had her own share of panic attacks in the past so she knew exactly what was happening. "Look around, you're safe here."

Slowly Jordan's words worked their way through the panic and Sarah began to calm and allowed Jordan to help her lay back down. Jordan straightened the blankets and poured some water. She helped Sarah hold the glass as she sipped the water.

"What happened, Sarah?" Jordan asked calmly.

"He," Sarah tried to stay calm, the last thing her abused ribs needed was another panic attack. "He tried to rape me. I remember, he couldn't get it up and I .." Her breath came in short, painful gasps.

"Sarah, focus. You're safe; Harrison is in jail, now stay calm. Slow, deep breaths." Jordan held Sarah's hand and stroked her arm while she continued in a soothing voice. "Come on in and out, slowly."

Sarah's breathing evened out. After several minutes her pulse slowed and her heart stopped pounding like a drum.

The end of the adrenaline rush left her weak and trembling. Sarah could feel tears burning her eyelids. "I worked so hard to get past what he did to me when we were married and now I'm right back at the beginning. I don't think I can go through it again."

Jordan squeezed Sarah's hand. "You can do it, Sarah. We're all here for you you're not alone. Believe me I know what you're going through; I've had panic attacks. Garret can help too; he's talked me through several attacks."

"Please Jordan, promise me you won't tell Garret about this." Sarah begged.

"Sarah, you can't hide this from him." Jordan told her. "He loves you, he's bound to notice."

"Just please, promise me. He's already worried enough." Sarah was becoming agitated again.

"Alright, I promise." Jordan reluctantly agreed, to calm her. "But you've got to get help, Sarah. Don't let that bastard win."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- I promise there isn't much more to go, I hope you guys will hang in there.


	18. Truth

Disclaimer- If they were mine I'd be getting paid to write this stuff.  
A/N- Props to jtb, as ever, my incredible beta is keeping me straight. Hey Jules, breathe, now push!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over the next eight weeks, Sarah endured daily physical therapy sessions that left her exhausted. Her weight dropped from 105lbs down to 90lbs and she became more and more withdrawn. Whenever Garret or Wren tried to talk to her about it, she would claim that it was a result of the fatigue from therapy. Finally Wren had had enough, she sat on the edge of Sarah's bed and gave her a hard look.

"What'd I do to deserve that?" Sarah joked feebly.

"You are a twit, I've watched you try to laugh off what's happened and hide from it. It's not working, Sarah. You know what you need to do, now get off your ass and do it." Wren crossed her arms and waited for the feeble attempts to dodge the issue to start.

Sarah lay on the bed looking down at her legs. "I can't, Wren I don't have the strength to do it again. I've tried, I just.. I can't pick up the pieces." Tears began to drop to the sheet covering her lower body. "I want to…but."

Wren wanted to hold her friend and comfort her, but what Sarah needed now was a kick in the ass. "No buts, you do it. Sarah, you've got more now than you had the first time around. Garret is crazy about you and would do anything for you. Lean on him until you have the strength to stand on your own. You know he'll be there for you for as long as you need him." Wren sighed in exasperation. "You can be so thick sometimes, Sass. You've got a good man there, use him. Think about it, okay." Wren grabbed her bag. "Now I'm going to grab some dinner, Garrett will be here in about an hour. Night, Sarah."

Sarah sat thinking after Wren left. 'Use him' she'd said. That's what Sarah was afraid of, using him and having nothing to give in return. Watching him begin to resent her for her weakness and inability to deal with her issues would kill her. She knew she had to do something before the situation became impossible. But she wasn't sure what to do.

** ME'S OFFICE**

Jordan noticed the light in Garret's office as she headed out.

"Thinking deep thoughts there, Garret?" She teased.

"You out for the day, Jordan?" Garret gave her a half smile.

"Off for a wild night of laundry and cleaning. Why haven't you left yet, I figured you'd already be with Sarah." Jordan had been debating telling Garret about the panic attack. He deserved to know what was going on with the woman he loved.

"I don't think she wants me there. It feels like she forcing herself to talk to me. It's very frustrating, watching her struggle to make conversation." Garret rubbed his hand across his face. "We were so easy and comfortable with each other even after the attack, but lately she seems nervous around me. I don't understand what's happening and any time I try to talk to Sarah about it she either evades the issue or says she too tired. I wish I knew what was going on."

"Um, Garret, I think you need to know something. I promised Sarah I wouldn't tell you, but she didn't keep her side of the deal." Jordan sat on the couch and Garret moved to join her.

"Jordan, if you've got a clue please tell me." He sounded desperate.

"Sarah had a panic attack a few weeks ago and I think it wasn't the last one. It was bad Garret, worse than I had after the thing with Digger." Jordan continued. "After she calmed down she said she didn't know if she had the strength to face going through all of that crap in therapy again. Sarah feels like she's emotionally right back where she was after she left Harrison. I told her she had to get help, that was my condition for keeping quiet, but I guess she hasn't."

"I thought she was seeing her therapist, but maybe I was wrong. Now it makes sense," Garret said. "She's not pulling away from me, she's hiding from herself." He grabbed his coat. "Thanks Jordan. I need to go have a long talk with a certain very stubborn woman."


	19. Deception And Flight

Disclaimer- Hey I'm not rich, so of course they don't belong to me.  
A/N- Just need to thank all of you who are reviewing and of course jtbwriter who keeps me on track and sane, (well as sane as I ever get).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was sitting, staring into space when Garret arrived. He'd decided on the way to the hospital that he wasn't going to give her a chance to evade the issue.

"Sarah?"

She looked over and held out her arms, he sat on the edge of the bed and held her for a moment. When he started to pull back she held him tighter.

"What's with the strangle hold, baby?" Garret asked when Sarah finally let go.

"I'm just so happy, Dr. Nessardin is coming to remove the casts when he's done in surgery and I can go home tomorrow." Sarah smiled. "I'm sorry I've been so hard to deal with lately, honey. Wren gave me a sound scolding a while ago and I've come to some decisions regarding my life and how I want to live it."

"I just want to see you happy, Sarah. Now what have you decided?" Garret smiled at her.

"Oh just some changes I need to make, we'll talk about them later." Sarah grinned. "Did you bring me dinner? I'm starved."

"No, I came straight from the office. What can I get you tonight?" Garret grinned; at least she was going to eat instead of claiming no appetite.

"Giorgio's pizza, deep dish Veggie Delight with extra cheese and peppers." Sarah laughed at the look on Garret's face. "And a side order of antacid for you."

"You're killing me here, lady, you know that don't you?" Garret laughed. "One pizza coming up." He kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

** NEXT AFTERNOON**

Sarah had seemed cheerful and relaxed all evening so Garret had decided that the conversation could wait until she was home. While he drove to the hospital to pick her up, their morgue 'family' was busy putting together a welcome home party at his apartment, but he couldn't wait until it was over and he and Sarah were alone. He'd missed their quiet evenings, listening to jazz and talking almost as much as he'd missed making love to her.

He took the elevator to Sarah's floor and wasn't surprised to see her dressed and ready to go. "Your chariot awaits, madam. Unless you'd rather stick around?" He smiled.

"Are you kidding, let's blow this pop stand." Sarah sat in the wheelchair. "It's not fair, they make me sweat and strain to walk and now I have to ride to the car in this thing."

"Are you always so hard to please?" Garret teased.

"Hey, I deserve the best, you know." Sarah laughed as they headed out to the car.

**FRIDAY EVENING**

The party broke up around eleven and Garret and Sarah sat for a while listening to some blues. Just as Garret decided to ask her about the decisions she mentioned the night before, the phone rang.

"Macy." Garret said then listened. "Where?" He wrote down an address. "I'm on my way." Garret hung up and turned to Sarah. "There's been a triple homicide on Beacon Hill, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be fine. I'm kind of tired anyway." Sarah sounded distant.

"I'll call Jordan to take it." Garret said. He suddenly felt that he shouldn't leave her.

"Jordan on Beacon Hill? You know the press is going to be all over this. You need to put in an appearance. I'll be fine, Garret." Sarah smiled and kissed him. "Go be chief. I'll just go to bed, hon."

** NINE AM SATURDAY**

Garret was exhausted as he pulled up in front of his apartment. Nigel and Bug were running DNA tests on the blood samples from the victims' clothes to determine origin. With luck they'd have completed autopsies to hand over to the DA by Monday morning. He'd come home to eat and catch some sleep; the results would take at least six hours.

Sarah was probably wide-awake and waiting for him. He hadn't bought the excuse that she was going to sleep. According to the hospital staff, she hadn't slept at all unless someone was with her.

The pickup had taken longer than he'd anticipated and just as he was leaving the morgue at 4AM, Rene had shown up. Seemed one of the victims was a city councilman's daughter and he was insisting on immediate results. So Garret had stayed and started the autopsy. When he'd called to tell Sarah, she'd answered on the first ring, claiming a movie had caught her attention and she'd stayed up to watch it.

Garret unlocked the door and called out to her. There was no answer; he started to the bedroom when a letter on the coffee table caught his eye. He sat down and opened it. He read it through twice before the words sank in.

_Garret,_

_ I love you more than you will ever know, too much to allow you to waste your life on damaged goods. You've given me so much and I can't let it continue knowing that for years, possibly the rest of my life all I will do is need more._

_ I'm flying back to Memphis today. I can't stay and use you when I have nothing to left to give. I tried to find the words to tell you last night, but I hadn't even the courage for that._

_ Please let me go, Garret. Just move on, my darling. Find someone who can give you all that you deserve. I'm not that someone. The woman you fell in love with is gone. Harrison won, he broke her completely this time and I don't have the strength to pickup the pieces and fix her again._

_ I'd rather leave now while I still see love in your eyes, to watch that love turn to pity and resentment would kill me. I can't stay and watch my weakness and fear destroy both of us._

_ Please forgive me._

Sarah


	20. Landing

Disclaimer- Okay I lied I really do own them. **NOT.**

A/N- This is probably the last chapter, unless Sarah decides there is more to tell. I am however working on a sequel about Wren and Nigel. **jtbwriter**- you are the best midwife ever and without you I'd never have found Wren's voice. If you'd been in on this from the beginning it probably would have been better, thank you for everything and I can't wait to work with you again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garret tried to call Sarah's cell as he headed back to the car; when her voice mail picked up, he tried her apartment.

"Matthews residence." Wren answered.

"Wren is Sarah there?" He asked desperately.

"I thought she was with you." Wren said. "What's going on Garret?"

"Sarah left me a note, she's flying back to Memphis." Garret said, worry and anger making his voice a low growl.

"Why? I don't understand." Wren sounded frantic.

"She believes she'll never get over what Harrison did to her and that I'll end up resenting her." Garret's frustration was obvious. "I won't let her go without a fight, Wren, I can't."

"Go after her and make her see how wrong she is Garret. Just remember, Sarah's stubborn. You will just have to keep telling her she's wrong until she listens." Wren sighed. "Good luck, Garret."

Garret called Nigel and asked him to find out what flight Sarah was on; with luck maybe he could catch her at Logan. Nigel called back as Garret was turning on to the Logan exit.

"Garret, Sarah purchased a one-way ticket on USAir flight 352. It's routed through Atlanta with a two-hour layover. The plane left ten minutes ago. But I booked you on Southeastern 63 leaving at 11:30. It's non stop so you'll beat her to Memphis by an hour and a half."

"Thanks Nigel. I'll call when I get there. Let Jordan know what's up. Tell her she's lead on the Beacon Hill case and call Wren. Let her know that I'm going after Sarah." Garret had known he could count on Nigel to come through for him.

"Just bring her home, mate." Nigel hung up.

**MEMPHIS**

Sarah walked slowly through the terminal, head down. She didn't want the entire world to see her swollen eyes and tear-stained face. The altitude change had caused her healing bones to ache, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her chest.

Leaving Garret and Boston had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. She had tried to explain in her note that this was the only solution. Sarah just hoped that Garret wasn't hurt too badly by this. She felt enough pain for both of them. But it was better to leave now than wait for her weakness and fear to kill the love he felt for her.

She hadn't even packed a bag, just called a cab and hopped the first flight out of Logan. The layover in Atlanta had been unpleasant, but she hadn't wanted to take a chance on Garret showing up at the airport to stop her. She decided to send an email to Wren and ask her to pack up the few personal items in her apartment that Harrison hadn't trashed and ship them to her.

Sarah wasn't sure if she would get a hotel room or take the time to open up the house her aunt had left her. She'd call her old boss first thing Monday; Sterling would jump at the chance to have her back.

Concentrating on the details involved in closing the Boston chapter of her life enabled her to almost make it through the concourse without crying, until a couple in front of her stopped and kissed. She groped for the closest seat and sank into it, head down, tears falling on to the legs of her jeans.

"So are you going to give me the insider's tour of Memphis?" A voice said.

Sarah raised her head and started to smile, then her face fell. "Garret, go home. Don't make this any harder on either one of us."

"I'm not letting 'us' go without a fight, Sarah, even if I have to fight you. I love you and I'm not going to stand by and let you walk out of my life."

"Garret, I know you love the woman I once was, but she doesn't exist anymore. Harrison finally killed her. I'm not going to ask you to wait around through some futile attempt to resurrect her." She knew that somehow she had to make him leave.

"But I'm staying anyway. If it takes the rest of our lives to convince you that you can get past this, I'll be right here. I can be just as stubborn and hardheaded as you, Sarah."

"Garret, you're the chief ME, sooner or later you have to go back." Deep inside she was begging him to stay.

"Not if I resign and move here." Garret said vehemently.

"I won't let you ruin your life and your career. Go home Garret, please." Sarah pleaded.

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me and don't want me with you, I'll take the next flight." Sarah tried to say the words that would set him free, but she couldn't, to see the hurt in his eyes would shatter what was left of her heart.

"You can't, can you?" Garret knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. "You can't say it because we both know it would be a lie." He pulled a box out of his pocket. "I've had this since two days before Harrison attacked you. I almost lost you that night because of something neither one of us had any power to stop. You have the power to stop this, Sarah. Please don't let me lose you now." Garret opened the box. "I want you to marry me."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but Garret put a finger to her lips. "Don't answer now. But someday you'll be ready and that ring is my promise to be right beside you all the way."

Sarah looked at the ring, tears falling again. She wanted so badly to reach out and grab the promise of that happy day, but she was certain it would never come. "Oh Garret, why couldn't you let me go."

"Because no matter where you go, Memphis, Boston, heaven or hell, I love you and I'll only let you go if and when it is what you want. Not some misguided attempt to protect me." Garret kissed her. "I intend for us to spend the rest of our lives together and I think that's what you want too."

Sarah smiled shakily and stood, putting the ring in her pocket. She didn't believe in that happily ever after yet, but she was willing to hold on to Garret's faith until she found her own.

"Do you still want that tour or shall we wait for the next flight."

"Well, the next flight isn't until tomorrow, so how about you show me Beale Street first." Garret smiled. He was certain that one day Sarah would feel whole enough to accept the ring and the proposal, he just had to be patient and as long as she was with him, he could be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- Well folks, that's it although there will be a sequel. I hope you've enjoyed this one as much as i've enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all who have reviewed and a huge thanks to jtbwriter, who has kept me on track and inspired me, also for helping me find Wren's voice. Jules you are da bomb.


End file.
